


Dancing To A Different Tune

by Rinna2000



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinna2000/pseuds/Rinna2000
Summary: Keith is in a rock band and Lance is a ballerina





	1. 1

People may not know much about the band, Voltron: Legendary Defenders, but Lance could tell you all about them. His twin sister, Veronica, is a huge fan, so he listened to everything she said about them. He knew that the drummer was a girl, though she looked like a guy. Her name is Katie Holt but goes by Pidge. Then the guitarist was this Samarian guy named Hunk Garrett. He loves baking and animals. Takashi Shirogane is the bassist and the eldest. He has a robotic arm, a result of war when he was 23. He is also the ‘adopted’ brother of the lead singer, Keith Kogane. He was a lone wolf. His mother had left him when he was young, leaving his fire fighter father to raise him. But when Keith was 12, his father died. Shiro and his family took him in. Shiro was 18 when they took him in, then his parents passed on, so he took care of Keith. Keith is alsmo the first person in a punk rock band from America to come out as gay, his brother quickly coming out as well with his boyfriend, the manager of the band, Adam. 

Lance wasn’t the biggest fan of punk rock music. He liked some, like My Chemical Romance, but that’s about it. He was more about pop or ballet music, considering his being a ballerina. He had grown up dancing. People told him he should have done hip pop dancing, but his heart had been set on the art of ballet. His father hadn’t been happy when he found out that his mother had signed him up for ballet lessons. But once he saw how hard Lance practiced and how amazing he was, he was never prouder. His classmates had been rude and picked on him. Not only was he a ballerina, he wore more feminine clothes, like skirts occasionally. He wore make up. They called him a fag. Of course, this didn’t stop him, only driving him more. His best friends, Allura, Coran, and Lotor, cheered him on alongside his family. 

“¡Oh Dios mío! Voltron: Defensores legendarios están llegando a la Pequeña Habana!” Verónica cries out. Lance smiled. Of course he already knew that. He had bought her tickets for Christmas. 

“Oh, yeah! That’s chill.” He hums. 

“LANCE! THIS IS HUGE!! I HAVE TO GO SEE THEM!!” She fangirls. I roll my eyes. 

“Maybe...” I laugh. I log into my kik and go to the VLD group Chat. 

‘LanceyLance: Hey guys!’ 

‘Hunkisahunk: Hi!’ 

‘VLDlover: Yo!’ 

‘LanceyLance: My sister just found out that VLD is coming to little Havana. She’s so excited.’ 

‘Keith Kogane has joined the group chat.' 

‘Keith: Hey’ 

‘LanceyLance: Hey Keefy boi!’ 

‘Keith: Don’t call me that. Pidge and Hunk knows that pisses me off.’ 

‘LanceyLance: I like it.’ 

‘Keith: how is life treating you?’ 

‘LanceyLance: Great! Making my twin sister’s day. I got her tickets for the VLD Concert for Christmas. We’re doing Christmas early before my brother goes back to work.’ 

‘Keith: I hope I see you both there?’ 

‘LanceyLance: Oki.’


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to Kodaline for his song Brother

I sigh and lay my head on my brother’s shoulder. He says something but I’m so tired. I had stayed up working on a song. The guy on the kik groupchat, LanceyLance, inspired me to write a song about Shiro, my brother. He talked about what he got his sister for Christmas. I hadn’t thought about it so I was thinking long and hard about what to give him. A song is something he could have... And everyone would know it was for him. 

I log into Kik and private message LanceyLance. 

‘Keith: Can I ask you a question?’ 

Only a moment later did I get a response. 

‘LanceyLance: Sure Mullet.’ 

I roll my eyes. 

‘Keith: so I’m writing a song for my brother. Can you tell me what you think so far?’ 

‘LanceyLance: Sure. (What’s your real name?)’ 

‘Keith: Its actually Keith.’ 

‘LanceyLance: Like Keith Kogane from VLD! That’s so cool! Send on the song Keefy!’ 

‘Keith: Oki...’ 

‘Keith: When we were young we were the ones   
The kings and queens oh yeah, we ruled the world   
We smoked cigarettes man no regrets   
Wish I could relive every single word’ 

‘Keith: We've taken different paths   
And travelled different roads   
I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old   
And when you're in the trenches   
And you're under fire I will cover you’ 

‘Keith: If I was dying on my knees   
You would be the one to rescue me   
And if you were drowned at sea   
I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe’ 

‘Keith: I've got you brother-er-er-er   
I've got you brother-er-er-er   
I've got you brother-er-er-er   
I've got you brother-er-er-er' 

‘Keith: Oh brother, we'll go deeper than the ink   
Beneath the skin of our tattoos   
Though we don't share the same blood   
You're my brother and I love you that's the truth’ 

‘Keith: That’s all I have so far....’ 

It took maybe ten minutes for him to respond. 

‘LanceyLance: WTF?! I JUST FUCKING CRIED! THAT’S AMAZING! HE’LL LOVE IT!’ 

‘Keith: Thanks.’ I send. 

‘LanceyLance: I have to go to the concert with my sister.... I just hope you’ll be there.’ 

‘Keith: I will.’ 

I can’t wait for December.


	3. 3

I wake on the day of our Christmas, excited as crap. My presents for my family was at the recital afterwards. I got to compose my own dance for them. We sat in the living room around the coffee table. My twin, Veronica on my left, Mateo, who is 6, on my right. Mi madre to his right. I grab my present for Veronica, since mama said I had to go first. I hand it to her. She opens the small bag and pulls out her tickets. She screams in joy. 

"¡Oh Dios mío! Lance, ¿me tienes boletos? ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para conseguir esto? ¡Se agotaron!" She hugs me. 

“I bought them in adavance.” I shrug. She passes me her gift. I open the box and inside is a pair of baby blue ballet shoes. I let out small sob. “Oh, Veronica! These are so exspencive!” I hug her. 

“I just thought you deserved them. You’ve worked so hard. We’re all really proud of you.” She hugs back. 

 

After we did Christmas, we left for the theater. I got my phone out a texted Keith on Kik. 

‘LanceyLance: I have a ballet recital at 7 tonight.’ I send. 

‘Keith: Where?’ He asks. 

'LanceyLance: 6th street dance studio.’ 

‘Keith: I’ll be there.’ My face heats up as we pull up. I run inside. I change into my baby blue shirt and black leggings and lace my new shoes on. I fix my hair and my make up. My heart speed up. Keith was coming. I haven’t even seen his face before. Oh my lord!


	4. 4

I pull my jacket and told Shiro where I was going. He nodded and told me to be careful. I felt butterflies in my stomach, and my heart was pounding. I had known him for some months now since the group chat on kik and I had slowly grown to care about this dude. And my smart ass found out we were in the same city and said I’d go to his recital. Now, I can barely breath. I found my way to theater and bought a ticket. No one here beside Lance and his sister would know who I am anyway. I found my sit, which was the front row. I sat in the dead middle of the row. There was no way he would be able to miss me. I groan and send him a message. 

‘Keith: *Insert photo* I’m front row, dead middle seat. I swear to God, you better make this good. Lol’ 

‘Lance: I promise!!!’ He could feel the smile in the text. The lights began to dim and i sat back. Lance texted one more time. 

‘Lance: I’m last.’ I rolled my eyes and watched. 

They finally announced Lance and I blushed at his name. He stepped out in a baby blue shirt the was low cut, the “v” plunging to his stomach, tight black leggings, and sparkly baby blue ballet shoes. He looked around and when he spotted me, his eyes widened. But the music starts and he closes his eyes and seems to forget every one exists. He moves his body gracefully but full of emotions. Not even my music has that amount of emotions in it. I smile and gape at him. Everyone else was good, but Lance... Well, he was perfect. The music began to get faster in tempo and his movements became harsher, as if he was angry and hurt. Then it slowed again and he became graceful again. By the time he ended, I had tears in my eyes and, along with everyone else, we stood up and clapped. He smiles softly and bows and waves at me. I wave back. I’m glad I bought flowers for him.


End file.
